


Lockdown

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Caffeine Withdrawal, Gen, Locked In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto had never imagined he would need to consider a lockdown in his worse case scenario plans until it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt worse case scenario at gen prompt bingo

Ianto always tried to have a plan for everything, it was impossible of course, but having at least some semblance of a plan to fall back on helped him. He always made sure that the SUV was fully stocked so that the team had everything that they could provide going into the field. The supplies they had may not always be the best ones for a specific job, but they were the best ones they had.

His planning had included things like worst case scenarios, but he had never imagined this one. It was perhaps a good thing that he had never imagined this situation as it would have probably given him nightmares, but if he had he may have had a chance to take some preventative actions.

They were once again in lockdown within the hub, this time due to an alien pathogen that they couldn’t allow to get out into Cardiff as it seemed to be enhancing and strengthening all the emotions that they seemed to be displaying. That in itself wouldn’t be much of a problem for the team, but they had gone into lockdown just before Ianto had left to do the weekly shop, and as a result they had run out of coffee beans after only a few hours into the lockdown.

They had now been in lockdown for two days and the pathogen seemed to be breaking down, which was a blessing, as enhancing the emotions and moods of five people going through caffeine withdrawal was not a good thing. Tempers were frayed, Owen and Gwen had gotten into numerous fights, Toshiko and Ianto both had migraines from the caffeine withdrawal, and Jack was trying to get Ianto to compensate him for the lack of coffee in other ways that were not appropriate when the whole team were still in the hub. 

The only two things that whole team had agreed on since they had discovered the lack of coffee was their first two actions once they were out of lockdown. They were all going straight to the nearest coffee shop for some much needed caffeine, and then they were going with Ianto to bulk buy the coffee beans they usually drank. One year’s supply of coffee beans should be a start as an emergency supply, as none of them wanted to be in that situation ever again. Fighting aliens they could deal with, caffeine withdrawal though, that was the worst thing they had ever suffered through as a team.


End file.
